Old meets New meets Slitheen
by queenfluffernutter
Summary: And another from my wonderful list! Must remember to thank MistressJonesOfCardiff again!


Sarah Jane Smith / Martha Jones / sonic screwdriver

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any part of them, just borrowing them for a bit. Hope I did them justice!**

There was a woman standing in the doorway waiting for her as she approached the house. "Martha Jones, U.N.I.T." She introduced herself, quickly flashing a badge.

"Whoa, there," The other woman stopped her. "How do I know that you didn't just flash psychic paper?" She held her hand out.

Martha knit her eyebrows together and handed her ID over. "How do you know about…"

"Who do you think called you?" Satisfied, she handed Martha her ID back. "Sarah Jane Smith at your service."

Martha's eyebrows went from being knit together to all-but-disappearing off her face. "You _can't_ be!"

"Oh, but I _am._ Now, let's get down to business. There was a Slitheen sighting. I managed to get one of them caught, but there is still one out there – a parent."

"Right," Martha managed to choke out. "And how do we do that?"

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes. "Did you learn nothing from the Doctor? You have to…"

There was a sudden crash behind them and the two women whipped their heads around to find the very alien they were talking about running through the neighbour's garden.

"I hope this is as easy as you say," Martha remarked over her shoulder as they ran toward the commotion.

They followed the adult Slitheen through the back alley, over toppled trashcans and crates, until they met it at a certain dead end. The alien looked around for anywhere to hide, but found nothing but an old freezer that someone had put out. Thinking that the women had not seen it, it secured itself inside the metal box.

But they had seen, and Sarah Jane produced a stick that was glowing at the end – much like a certain other item that one Mr. John Smith had used in her presence prior – one Sonic Screwdriver. She used said item to seal the alien inside until it could be taken by U.N.I.T. to the proper authorities.

"Well, that's one way to catch them!" Sarah Jane wiped her forehead as she crouched, hands on knees.

Martha stood, mouth agape, wondering exactly who this woman before her was. He didn't give just _anyone_ a sonic screwdriver!

"So, that's done, do you want to go and get a bite and have a quick talk?" Sarah Jane suggested, gesturing towards a small café that was opposite them.

"Yes, let's," Martha quickly agreed. "I think there is a lot that I need to know…"

Sarah Jane just laughed. She knew who Martha was before she even spoke. She had done her homework, even if the other woman had not. They got to the café and took seats before ordering drinks and a plate of chips to split between them as they talked.

"I traveled with him too, you know," Sarah Jane started the conversation.

"You what?" Martha choked on the drink she was taking at the time.

"Traveled with him – The Doctor. Don't act like you don't know who I mean…" She arched an eyebrow.

"The Doctor?" Martha tried to feign innocence, but it was to no avail, Sarah Jane saw right through it.

"You have the look of one who has seen things that are not meant for our human eyes – the look of someone who has shared space with a Timelord and lived to tell the tale." She looked her in the eyes without blinking. "You also have the look of one who loved a Lonely Traveler – a traveler who did not have the same feelings for you."

Martha was taken aback and leaned back in her seat as if the woman had physically pushed her. "How do you know that?"

"Because, one upon a time, many faces ago, I loved him too. I finally had to leave to protect both of us." She was sad as she answered.

Martha nodded in agreement. She indeed knew how it was. "Yeah," was all she could manage.

They ate in silence for a while before Martha broke it. "You mean to tell me that _he_ gave _you_ one?!" she was munching on a chip at the time.

"You mean to tell me that he _didn't_ give you one?" Sarah Jane smiled back at her.

The two of them laughed and shared another moment talking about the mysterious man who was sometime right now doing something, without either of them, yet still with them at the same time.

"So, if you need me, you know where to find me," Martha offered her hand.

Sarah Jane drew her into a hug, "Yes, I do. The same goes for you – if you need to talk, don't hesitate to call. We girls gotta stick together!"


End file.
